Finding True Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry has had enough of the Wizarding world when they find out his mother is Bellatrix and father James Potter so he leaves he meets his true love Princess Juliana heir apparent to the Netherlands Throne. And who is about ready to take the throne… Harry/OC, Bellatrix/James, Hermione/OC, Luna/OC


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**Author's Note 3: Warning Nice Bellatrix and Bad Lily Evans **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Harry has had enough of the Wizarding world when they find out his mother is Bellatrix and father James Potter so he leaves he meets his true love Princess Juliana heir apparent to the Netherlands Throne. And who is about ready to take the throne…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry felt betrayed by everyone. Everyone couldn't say anything nice about his mother. The goblins told him his mother's curse which would break on his 17th birthday. He knew it wasn't her fault she had the curse placed on her. Harry tried to tell them the story of Lily Evans cursing Bellatrix into giving him to her. James was also placed under the imperio to act like Lily's husband.

The only people who believed him were Fred and George. Remus and Sirius couldn't understand it. How could sweet Lily Evans do such a thing? Easy Dumbledore told her too. He meddled. Something he has always done.

So a week before his 17th birthday Harry quietly packed his stuff. Dumbledore had convinced the Weasley's to 'watch' him. Harry wasn't stupid. Dumbledore still wanted him as the Light's hero. Well they would have to find someone else.

"Ready Harry?" Fred asks quietly

"Ready. Are you two sure about this?" Harry asks

"It is not right what has been done. We will get you out of this on mate. The potion will work any minute", George says

"Send us an owl from time to time won't you?" Fred asks

"I will. Thank you my friends", Harry says

"They are out cold goodbye Harry", George says

"See you Fred, George", Harry says walking out of the Burrow

Luna, Hermione were waiting for him they were his triplet's sisters and wanted out of this too.

"Where are we going?" Luna asks as they walk from the Burrow

"The Goblins they have given me a property in the Netherlands. They are going to tell Mum where we are but no others. So let's go this is a port-key", Harry says pulling out the piece of stone

"What about the tracker on us?" Luna asks

"Drink this it will cancel the underage magic trace. I have had it and it has worked", Harry says

Luna quickly takes her drink and frees her magic.

"Hold on Luna, Hermione", Harry says as they both take the port-key

They find themselves outside a house. Harry checked the wards and they were strong which was good.

"Let's go inside", Harry says

They plan want they are going to do. As the plan worked Bellatrix joined her children and got the help she needed from damage to the curse. Harry, Hermione and Luna changed their names a little bit Harry to Harold, Hermione to Harmony and Luna to Luanna. Harry, Hermione and Luna decided to enrol in a private school for Muggles here in the Netherlands. When team started them met two of the royal family Harry saw the Princess and it was like love at first sight same with Hermione to the Prince.

"You're new", the Princess says to Harry as they walk

The Prince had taken Hermione for a walk somewhere else.

"I am Harold", Harry says

"I am Heir Apparent Princess Juliana Louise Emma Isabella. You're a wizard aren't you?" Juliana asks quietly

Harry looks at her startled.

"I am a witch. I learn at home. I am the Heir and will do me no good to leave my country", Juliana says, "Will you tell me what brings you to my kingdom?"

"Maybe somewhere private?" Harry asks

"Come to the Palace after school. You can explain it all to my Father, Mother and Fredrick and me. I will see you there Harold", Juliana says

"See you there", Harry says a little dazed

"Harry I just met a Prince. He said you were talking to his elder sister. What did she say?" Hermione asks

"She invited us to come over. Let's find Luna and go home to tell Mum", Harry says

"Harry did the Princess make you feel complete like the Prince did for me?" Hermione blushed

"She did. Did the Prince to you?" Harry asks

"Yes. I never really liked a boy before. But he seems so nice. I WANT to get to know him", Hermione says

"Same here with the Princess. Come on let's find Luna", Harry says

That night Bellatrix, Harry, Hermione and Luna went to the palace. After Bellatrix had explained everything with Harry, Hermione and Luna's help. The royals could see they were indeed telling the truth. Harry, Hermione and the two royals explained their feelings for each other.

"We know a soul mate spell. Casting it will reveal your soul mate it is only used in the royal family in private", King Willem-Alexander says, "I will send for the goblin to do it. We should also see your titles in the Wizarding world and current Muggle world"

"Please do it father. Is that alright Harry?" Princess Juliana asks

"It is fine with me", Harry says

"Hermione is that alright with you?" Prince Fredrick asks

"It is fine", Hermione says shyly

The Goblin was sent for and arrives half an hour later with the potions and parchment.

"Who wants to go first?" the Goblin asks

"I will", Harry says

"6 drops of blood on the parchment. It is charmed to tell us your titles and your soul mate", the goblin explains

Harry cuts himself and waits as names appear on the parchment. The goblin hands it to King Willem-Alexander then does Hermione's. Luna not having found her soul mate yet didn't want to find out she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well it looks like our two houses will be joined", King Willem-Alexander says

"Can we look your Majesty?" Harry asks

"Of course", the King says

Harry takes his and begins to read:

_**Soul Mate Test for Harold James Charlus Potter**_

_Soul Mate: Heir Apparent Juliana Louise Emma Isabella of the House of Orange-Nassau and House of Amsberg_

_**Confirmed Wizard Titles of**_

_**Harold James Charlus Potter**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin _

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov _

_**Confirmed Muggle Titles **_

_Duke of Tsar_

_Count of Castile_

_Baron of Liverpool_

"You young Harold are very noble", the King says

"Can I read mine?" Hermione asks

They hand it to her.

_**Soul Mate Test for Hermione Jean Bellatrix Potter**_

_Soul Mate: Prince Fredrick William Claus Alexzander of the House of Orange-Nassau and House of Amsberg_

_**Confirmed Witch Titles of **_

_**Hermione Jean Bellatrix Potter**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia (Spain)_

_**Confirmed Muggle Titles**_

_Duchess of Castile_

_Countess of Liverpool_

"You Lady Hermione are also noble. Both of you are fit for our daughter and son. Fredrick you may court Lady Hermione with the Royal permission. Lord Harry you may court our daughter with the Royal permission. You may not marry to you all turn 18", King Willem-Alexander says

"We will do what you say your Majesty. Can I get to know her Highness?" Harry asks looking at Juliana who was pleading with her father

"As long as a maid is in the room", the King says

"Thanks Father", Juliana says, "This way Harry"

Hermione went with Fredrick and Luna stayed with Bellatrix getting to know the royals. As Harry talked to Juliana and her him they found out they shared common interests. Harry felt more of an connection to Juliana then he had when he was dating Ginny. Ginny had wanted him a certain way. But Juliana said she was happy the way he was and that she would never try to change him. She said it was wrong to do that.

"What your favourite non-magical Subject?" Juliana asks

"I used to like Maths. After going to Hogwarts I didn't do non-magical classes anymore. I only really started picking it up again here", Harry replies, "You?"

"I like History and English. What are your favourite Magical subjects?" Juliana asks

"Charms, Transfiguration and in private I studied Ancient Runes. So they are my favourite", Harry says, "You?"

"I like Potions, Transfiguration and Arthimacy. Why did you study Ancient Runes in private?" Juliana asks

"I let Dumbledore and Ron Weasley manipulate me into taking Divination instead. They had me convinced I was not good enough. After my past I thought it was true but when Hermione started going over her Ancient Runes homework when it was just us. I kind of loved it and wished I had taken it", Harry admits

"Maybe you can take it now", Juliana suggests kindly taking his hand

"I am looking forward to getting to know you Heir Apparent to the Dutch Throne Juliana Louise Emma Isabella", Harry says kissing her hand

"And I am looking forward to getting to know you Lord Harry James Charlus Potter"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) <strong>


End file.
